To be, or not to be Revised
by Trekkielass
Summary: Picard has an assasination attempt made upon his life. Will he be saved? Will those resoponsible be caught? Can the talks he was conducting be saved? Ending Revised.


All Star Trek Characters belong to Paramount Pictures. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only. This story is set in an AU.

This is my first Fanfic so please be kind. Feedback welcome and desired.

To be, or not to be? 

He felt the stones move before he heard them, the rumble of stone grating on stone vibrating through his feet before the sound hit his ears. His natural instinct was to move out of harms way, but he knew as he looked up at the tumbling mass of rock and dust that is would be a worthless use of energy .At the speed the mass was travelling at it would have been a feat if Data had been able to dodge it, let alone him. He just prayed to god that this wasn't it. Was he to die on some backwater world due to some negotiations gone awry? Would he never get the chance to do the things in life he missed out on? Was this what his destiny had foretold? 

She felt the stones move before she heard them, the rumble of stone grating on stone vibrating through her feet before the sound hit her ears. On instinct she turned to see what the noise was and was horrified by what she saw. Her Captain, Her Best Friend, Her Companion being buried alive under tons of rocks and debris. At first all she could do was stand there and gape, her natural instincts not allowing for anything else, but finally, her Doctors training kicked in and she began to run towards the now dust filled area where Jean-Luc Picard has stood, not a minute ago, enjoying the view across the beautiful turquoise alien ocean. She had to help him, to save him. If she were to loose him she would be devastated. 

"Doctor Crusher to Enterprise, We have a medical emergency, I need a medical team down here stat and some digging equipment. There's been a rockslide and the Captain has been buried"

Darkness surrounded him, coldness gripped his very being. His soul was fighting for release, he could feel it, could hear his mechanical heart slowing as the pounding filled his aching head. Could feel the warmth of his blood oozing out of his open, painful wounds and run down his body, pooling beneath him. With no strength left to fight the pull, he gave in to the darkness. All his hopes and dreams would die with him, and no one would ever know what he had aspired to become, what he had hoped his next adventure would be. Suddenly, almost mockingly the words from his favourite childhood novel came flooding back to his mind. _"To die would be a great adventure"_. He hoped that his mother had been correct when she had read him the story of Peter Pan. 

Beverly scrambled over the stones as she used her tricorder to try and locate him beneath the masses of rubble. Her heart skipped a beat when it registered a life form, but soon headed south as she realised the readings were growing weaker. They didn't have much time.

A brilliant light shone before his closed eyes, warmth surrounded him and his pain fled. Cautiously Jean-Luc opened his eyes, only to shut them again when the bright light stung his ill adjusted eyes. 

"Jean-Luc?" a sweet lilting voice, a beautiful voice he had once forgotten entered his mind. Was he dreaming? No, he knew he was not. But then how?

"Maman?"

Stones, rocks and boulders flew in every direction as the crew of the USS Enterprise dug to try and save the life of their trusted Captain. Data, Riker, Worf and Geordi had now all joined the search. Deanna had been left to command the ship in their absence, it had been feared that the emotions of those on the surface would overwhelm her. 

"Hurry, were loosing him. Dig faster" Beverly shot orders at everyone, and they understood her anger. The Captain and she had been friends for more than half her life. He was her one constant in a life that had been filled with loss and sorrow. He was the one she would go to when a nightmare of Arvarda III invaded her dreams, the one who's shoulder she had cried upon after Odan, her grandmother's death, the death of her husband, the departure of her son whose new existence she could not hope to understand. And she had cared for him after Wolf 359, his Cardassian torture, the deaths of his brother and nephew and the loss of the Enterprise D. Each seemingly devastating happening in their lives served only to bring them impossibly closer. The crew knew, deep inside, they were not only digging for the life of Jean-Luc Picard, but Beverly Crusher too.

"Maman, is that you?"

"Yes Jean-Luc. Open your eyes son" At his mothers gentle prodding he opened his eyes, and this time the light did not hurt. Before him stood his dead mother, as beautiful and young as he remembered her. How this was possible he did not know, but all that mattered was that she was there! The only person to truly understand all of him was there.

"Maman, how is this possible?" he cautiously asked, "You've been gone along time"

"I know Jean-Luc. And I'm sorry I had to leave when I did, I know it hurt you to loose me at such a young age and I want you to know I would have stayed if I had the choice" He knew this was so, but illness was never fair, taking who it deemed to want when it suited. The loss of his mother, at the age of 13 had been a dramatic change in a young Jean-Luc's life. All of a sudden he found himself very much alone in the world, his father having disowned him for having dreams and aspirations of his own. His mother had always urged him to follow his dreams and had sheltered him from his father's anger over the situation. But no more, now he found himself having to deal with his father on his father's terms, and Maurice was determined to make the road as rocky as possible. He had always favoured his eldest son, who showed respect for that which the family had believed in for generations. Jean-Luc had suddenly become an inconvenience in his life and he made dam sure he showed the boy how much he had resented it. 

"I know Maman; I know you would have stayed. I know you knew what it would be like for me after you left but I understood you could not stay. I never blamed you for any of it but I have missed you dearly over the years. But I don't understand Maman, how is it possible for you to be here now?"

"Don't you remember Jean? You were of Glackia 7? The rocks?" His eyes widened as he recalled. He had been taking a stroll with Beverly in-between the negotiations. They hadn't wandered far because some comments had been made about them not getting back to his ship alive. There were some on Glackia 7 who believed they did not need outside help and detested the fact that the federation had gotten involved.

"Am I Dead?"

Crewman Yates gave out the signal as soon as they had begun to uncover the unmoving form of the Captain. His hand had been the first to be uncovered, all bruised and bloodied. As soon as the signal had been given Beverly had soon been back into the action. Riker had ordered her to rest as she needed to be alert when he was found, he would need her medical expertise as now his life signs were nearly non existent. 

"Dead? No son, you're not dead"

"Then where is this place? And why am I here?" His mother smiled her warm smile at him. The one thing Yvette had always loved about her youngest son was his sense of curiosity, always wanting to know more about almost anything that piqued his curiosity, and this situation obviously had. 

"This place Jean, is a cross road. The time when you need to decide what you want to do. Go forward, or go back"

"Forward? Back? You mean I have to decide whether to live or die?" 

"In a way. You see Jean, there is so much more to the human existence that life and death, but these things we can only truly understand once we have reached the state of mind we acquire once passing onto the new plane of existence. The human Soul never dies; we are constant, like the flow of time. We never change, we never age, we just are. What I have been sent to help you understand, is whether or not you are ready for this aspect of life yet, or whether you need to stay for a while yet"

"How will I know Maman? How will I be sure?"

"I will show you how Jean, I will guide your way and help you to understand"

His motionless body was finally pulled out of the rubble and gently placed on the gurney by the medical team nearly 2 hours after the initial incident.

"Lets get him back to the Enterprise stat, we have no time to loose people" Beverly's team quickly rallied round as they readied themselves for beam out.

"Take care of him Beverly" Riker shouted to her disappearing form as the transported beam enveloped her and her staff. "Worf! I want a security team investigating that ledge now" Riker ordered, the full burden of command finally falling onto his shoulders. "I want to know why that ledge fell, and if it happens to be due to foul play, I want to know who's responsible" 

"Aye sir" The large Klingon replied, "We will leave no stone unturned"

"Let me show you something Jean" Suddenly his surroundings rippled and changed and a new image was placed in front of him. It was one of he and Beverly sitting down to a meal together. The soft candlelight setting her red locks aflame and making her blue eyes shine brighter than sapphires. It took him a few seconds for him to take in the beauty that was before him before the setting became apparent to him.

"This was last night" he exclaimed "I was having Dinner with her because we had just finished what was a long evening of talks with the officials here on Glackia 7. We had been asked to arrive a night early so that we could get to know the diplomats better before the negotiations began. Our talks with them had gone on an awfully long time and we were both famished when we got back to the rooms we had been supplied with. I had Riker beam down a bottle of the 47', Beverly drank too much and ended up falling asleep on the sofa" he laughed.

"They were good times? Yes" His mother inquired

"Yes"

"Do you feel ready to loose these times with her?" Jean-Luc stared at his mother, a blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you something else"

"Selar, I need several units of his blood ready for transfusion as soon as possible, he's going to need them if we have any chance of saving him" Beverly quickly shrugged on the maroon surgical robe and secured her mask as one of the auxiliary nurses tied the strings at the back to hold the garment in place. "Alaysia, has the full damage been assessed yet?" Alaysia Powl, Beverly's most trusted nurse looked up from securing her own mask.

"Aye Doctor. The Captain has severe internal bleeding due to a lacerated kidney and collapsed lung, coupled with severe crushing injuries. Both his major bones in his left leg have been broken, the thighbone being a compound fracture. His thighbone in his right leg has been shattered and is going to need extensive reconstruction, as is his right arm. Luckily for him he fell on his left arm and it sustained very little damage. His lower jawbone is fractured in several places and he also has some skull fractures. As you know Doctor, he will need several tests after surgery to see whether or not his brain function has been compromised. Our readings also indicate that he may have sustained some liver damage and that his heart has been put under extreme pressure, we may need to replace It." She sighed "also, we have several large lacerations to he skin, mostly across the abdomen and legs, which will need cleaning before healing" Beverly nodded gravely as the task at hand sunk in. She was about to put the life of her best friend in her own hands as she attempted to repair the damage that had been done to his body.

"Very well, Alaysia, will you ensure that all life support systems are fully manned, he's going to need them. Also, could you contact Clarkston and have him bring the Captains replacement heart up to the theatre. We just want to thank who ever it was that insisted we have a spare one onboard" After seeing that everyone was ready and well briefed Beverly put on her sterile gloves. "Computer, record starting time of surgery 15.42 hundred hours."

Before him was a familiar and painful setting, the roaring fire in-between them and the makeshift bedding they had been forced to make out of leaves they could locate near by. The firelight glinted of the small metallic devices both had implanted in the base of their necks.

"I was watching over you this night Jean, I was hoping that the situation would turn out well for you both in the end. But I was wondering, why did you lie to her? Your feelings had never changed for her, you still loved her, you still love her now, I know it, but yet you told her your feelings had changed over the years. Why?"

"Maman, my relationship with Beverly has always been complicated, and when I knew she had heard my thoughts, albeit unintentionally, all I felt from her was fear. She's afraid to be with me and I want her to be happy, not afraid. I feel as if I can give her so much Maman, but the one lesson you taught me was that life is filled with irony. The first time I met her I thought that she was the one for me, only to find out that she was engaged to a man I considered a brother. Then to loose Jack, and under my command, I had decided to shield her from any more pain; she has endured enough in her lifetime. I will not add to it"

"She's no longer out of bounds Jean-Luc"

"She is to me"

"Why?" Silence…followed by another change of setting. The warm glow of the candles on the elegantly set table filling his old cabin on the D in a relaxing light. "You had the nerve to approach her soon after" _"maybe we should be afraid"._ He sighed, a deep sigh. 

"I needed to be sure Maman, and she said no"

"No son, she didn't say no. She wanted reassurance and you failed to give it. But a maybe isn't a no" He simply stared at her; trying desperately to grasp onto the thread of hope she was now starting to weave. 

The steady hum of the life support system filled the intensive care ward onboard the Enterprise E. Beverly sat tenderly stroking the cold hand of her best friend, willing him to keep going. After 22 hours of surgery the team had finally managed to repair all the damage to his battered body, but now he was totally dependant upon the life-giving machine. Beverly had not left his side since the end of surgery, catching naps in-between her vigils. Unsure about his future she felt compelled to stay at his side. Would he ever wake? Would she need to make the heart wrenching decision to turn off his life support? Would he ever be the same? Silently she began to cry as all the possible outcomes invaded her mind. Even she had to admit, the bad outweighed the good. Her heart wrenched as the thought of loosing him forever filled her mind. Thoughts of eating breakfast and dinners alone, sitting out those long nights when her insomnia had returned without a sympathetic friend to talk to, attending functions alone. She felt such a fool, all these things and so much more she had taken for granted, and now, to face loosing him, the reality of their relationship hit her. She had always loved him, and she had always known it. But fear of loosing him had kept her from pursuing a relationship with him. She now realised that despite all of her precautions loosing him would be no less painful now. Perhaps she had even made it harder, for now she would have to live with the what ifs, never truly knowing what his love would have felt like, whilst at the same time knowing it would have been wonderful. Leaning down over his still, prone form she gently brushed a tender kiss across his lips, her tears falling unnoticed onto his face. Then in a voice strained with the emotional burden she now carried, she softly whispered to him, hoping against all odds he could hear her.

"I love you Jean"

"Have you ever had dreams for the future Jean? Or have you always thought that Starfleet was all you wanted?" Yvette asked her son, whom she could tell was still a little shocked by his mother's last revelation.

"If you had asked me that question a few years ago Maman I would have said that Starfleet was all I had ever wanted, but many things have happened to me over the past few years that have forced me to revaluate my outlook on life and I had come to the conclusion that whilst my life has been filled with adventure and discoveries beyond me wildest dream, my life is still lacking the one thing I have now come to crave." He sighed; glad to be able to discuss this with the one person who he had believed could help him deal with the situation. "I had come to hope that perhaps Beverly and I could work through our problems and perhaps become more than we are. I have yearned for a family mother, the one aspect of my life my career had me abandon now cries for release. I have learnt that my career is not my life, it's not everything. After loosing Robert and Rene I had realised what my family had meant to me. The last time I saw Robert he told me he had always been jealous of my accomplishments, whilst really, his was the greatest"

"You still have the time to find these things Jean" his mother encouraged him.

"Do you think so?" the hopefulness in his voice not lost on her.

"I am sure of it" She smiled at him sweetly, realising that her youngest son was finally beginning to grasp the meaning to her council. "Let me show you something Jean, I'm sure it will help you to decide your fate"

"Report Worf" Riker barked as he briskly strode into the observation lounge. Anyone who saw him would have known that the commander was a man on a mission. Quickly he found himself seated in this usual chair, the fact that he had not taken the captains usual seat at the head of the table not lost on Deanna. The burley Klingon took no time in situating himself at the front of the room to give his report to his commanding officer.

"As you suspected sir, we found several pieces of debris that suggests foul play. It appears that the Captain's accident was in reality an assassination attempt by one of the rebel factions that regard the federation's assistance in this area to be an insult" Placing a large container on the table for the commanders attention Worf continued with his report. "These are a few of the larger fragments of an explosive device we found embedded within the area of hill side that injured Captain Picard. After closer examination we have identified a Glackan symbol that has been engraved into the metal. We believe this to be the symbol of the faction that had plotted the Captains downfall sir. Once we discover which faction it represents we will be able to further our investigation" Slowly, Riker nodded, pleased with the progress that had been made. He wanted to find out who had dared to hurt the one man he had come to trust without question, a man he felt honoured to be able to call a friend, someone who was like a father to him. And he was going to make sure that whoever had done it suffered.

"How long do you expect it to take before the symbol can be identified?" 

"We have sent our gathered information to the Glackan peace corpse sir" It was Data who replied. "They are the only government body on Glackia 7 who has a data base of all known rebel factions. They reassured us that they would contact us as soon as they have established a match"

"Very well, keep me appraised Mr Data" Riker ordered. "Dismissed"

Again, the surrounding area changed and Jean-Luc found himself standing outside his quarters on the Enterprise. Taken slightly aback by the abrupt change he turned questioningly towards his mother. She simply indicated for him to enter the room. Slowly, almost meekly, he edged towards the door. It hissed open as the inner scanners registered his presence. These were his quarters, but he knew something was wrong. The décor was slightly different, slightly more feminine. A vase of wild flowers sitting in the centre of the dining table. 

"Maman, what is this place?"

"I wanted to show you one possible future for you Jean-Luc. I wanted you to see what is still possible. Look over there" She indicated to a small photo frame perched on his work desk "and see what adventures you can still achieve" She watched as he made his way to the picture she had indicated, as he slowly picked it up and inspected the picture it held. She already knew what he would see. He and Beverly, holding hands, the mid day sun glinting off the two wedding bands worn by the couple. And by his side, a small brown eyed, red haired boy, smiled happily as the family shot was taken. It was his son, he knew it, could feel it in his blood as he looked at the picture. Yvette smiled to herself; she knew her son had made his decision, the lone tear that had slipped free showing how he felt. She was pleased to say that she believed it to be the right one.

Beverly tenderly wiped a cool cloth over the face of her best friend; his two-day-old fever had worried her as it had refused to break. In his weakened condition he could have done without, but she had known whilst in the surgical bay with him, that the amount of damage he had sustained, the amount of dirt and grime that had infiltrated the ghastly wounds left little hope for him not to suffer from infection. She had hoped, however, that it would not have lasted this long. She had not long returned from a senior staff meeting in the observation lounge. It was the first one she had attended since the incident, and had only done so today because she realised that the crew, Jean-Luc's friends, deserved to know how he was doing. She had been pleased to hear that the rebel faction had been identified. She couldn't remember what their Glackan name was, but could remember Commander Data saying that the standard translation of the name was the Pure Hearts. They had been told that this faction had been quiet for sometime and had been suspected of planning something on a slightly grander scale. They called themselves the pure hearts because they believed that any outside help, such as that been offered by the federation would poison the heart and soul of the traditional Glackan ways. Poisoning their younger generation, and stealing the Glackan identity. Although Beverly could, to some extent, understand their fear. She was dismayed that they had chosen now to attack. Jean-Luc and she had been sent to Glackia 7 to attempt to offer aid, needed as a result of a dispute over the leadership of the planet. It seems the last heir to Glackia 7 had unfortunately become deceased. After hearing about Captain Picard's aid to the Klingons in their time of need, the government had requested his help, in hope of avoiding the unrest that had begun to spread throughout the planet. 

"Why is it that people never know what is best for them Jean?" she whispered to her unconscious companion, as she continued to fight to decrease his burning temperature.

"Maman, I must stay with her. I must discover what it is in life I have been missing" Jean-Luc stated, knowing she would understand. "How do I get back?"

"Patience my son. Your body was hurt and you still need some time to heal. Beverly is caring for you now" Taking her son by the arm she lead him back towards the bright light, where all this had started. "I will stay with you far a while longer, oui? Until your body is strong enough to once again carry your soul" 

"Was I badly hurt Maman?" 

"Yes son, you would not have come here if you had not been. I fear it will be some time until you will be fit enough to once again command your vessel, but your time in convalescence will be spent with Beverly, yes? So it will not be time misspent"

Beverly was startled awake by the gentle hand of Alaysia Powl on her shoulder.

"What is it Alaysia?" concern flooding her features as a million answers to her question filled her mind _'oh god, don't let him be worse'_. 

"I thought you would want to know doctor, the computer has registered that the captain is challenging the life support system and is attempting to breath on his own" The smile in the young nurses eyes reached her voice too, it was not lost on Beverly what the crew thought of the captain, and how much it would mean to everyone if he was to get through this. How much it would mean to her.

"His fever?"

"Broke approximately 2 hours ago. I'm sorry doctor; I didn't have the heart to wake you at the time. You have had such little sleep over the last week, I felt as if you could do with the rest" Slowly stretching her aching mussels Beverly slowly stood from her desk chair, her back reminding her of why it was not a good idea to sleep hunched over her desk.

"Thank you Alaysia, I did need the sleep, but now we have more pressing matters to attend to. The sooner he is off that machine and functioning on his own the better off he will be. How often is the computer registering these episodes?"

"They started off quite sporadic but Doctor Selar has asked me to fetch you now as he is showing signs of being close to self sufficient. The machine is being challenged nearly every breath"

"It is time now Jean-Luc, you must go home. Your body has recovered enough for you to return to it. Remember what I have shown you son and always know that I will be watching you." Tenderly Yvette stroked her sons face. "We will meet again sometime"

"Thank you Maman, for showing me the way. I know I can always count on you" The light around his started to grow in intensity and Jean-Luc knew that he was once again returning to his Beverly, to his new life. "I Love You Maman," he shouted as the blackness once again enveloped him.

Commander Riker sat at the Captains desk and sighed in relief as he closed the channel to Beverly's office. The news that the Captain had been taken off the life support system took a weight off his shoulders. A weight he had felt settle there the second the captain had been injured. He sat, quietly, as he collected his thoughts on the matter, before sounding general quarters.

"This is commander Riker. I just thought that everyone would be relieved to hear that Captain Picard's condition has improved dramatically. He has been removed from life support today. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I wish him well, and pray for his speedy return to the bridge. Riker out" Only Deanna was aware of the calm that suddenly descended on the ship.

Governor Kalax regarded the large Klingon as he entered his office. 

"Lieutenant Worf, its good to see you again. I take it that you are here because you received my message?" 

"Yes sir. As you can imagine, Commander Riker is quite anxious for the guilty party to be apprehended". Kalax nodded, his purple eyes holding nothing but understanding.

"Of course Lieutenant, we completely understand. Tell me, how is the Captain?" 

"Still gravely ill Governor. But our medical team was able to remove him from life support this morning". Worf noted that Kalax seemed extremely pleased with the news. He had been one of the selected high-ranking members of the planet who had been meeting with the captain during the talks, and from what Beverly had told him, they had seemed to get along quite well. Worf hoped that this would be beneficial to them as they attempted to locate the rebel faction. There were many on Glackia 7 who supported the cause.

"I am pleased that he is better Worf. I had hoped he would recover a little quicker. But the news that he is improving has lightened my heart greatly. You see, the punishment for murder here on Glackia is execution, and I had feared that this whole mess would only be resolved by more blood shed. The last thing we need to do is make martyrs out of these rebels" 

"May I inquire as to what their punishment would be sir? Our crew would be interested to hear" Worf was not about to admit that he wanted to make sure that it was adequate. And from the look on Kalax's face it was not lost on the Governor that the Klingon would take matters into his own hands if he deemed it necessary.

"We imprison any individuals who attempt an assassination for life Lieutenant. They will never be free me again, you have my word. The reason I contacted you is to inform you and your crew that our intelligence operatives have located the hiding place of our rebels. They are currently hiding in the highland region" Kalax brought a map to Worf attention. "This map shows the suspected area, and the cave in which we believe them to be hiding in. Now, this is what we plan to do…"

The first thing he became aware of was the deep throbbing sensation radiating throughout his skull. It took him a few seconds to realise that the throbbing was keeping in time with his heartbeat. Next was the uncomfortable feeling of a stasis cast around both of his legs. He knew they were only used after a bad break. _'Must be pretty beat up'_ Then he herd her, felt her presence close by. Who was she talking to? Will?

"…Going to take some time Will, even you should be aware of that"

"But he is on the mend? He will be ok?" Beverly sighed.

"Yes. His fever has now completely gone. Were just waiting for him to wake up. But after that he is going to need extensive therapy before he will be fit to do anything. There was so much damage done to his bones and mussels that it's going to take him at least a month to be up and about for any length of time. However, due to the fact that he also had his cardiac implant replaced I predict a much longer recovery. 2 months if he's lucky, 3 at most" _'Oh, well that sounds fun'_

"Understood Doctor. Take care of him Beverly," The quiet hiss of the door signalled to Jean-Luc that Will had left the room. He needed Beverly to know that he was coming back, and he worked hard to find a way to let her know. 

Worf kept low, keeping below the shrub line as his team moved towards the second escape route for the rebel faction. He had no intention of letting them escape. Carefully he positioned his team of security officers at various points that would give them a tactical advantage over their quarry. Looking at his time keeping device, he noted that there was only a few minutes to spare before the Glackan police force entered the main cave area. At that time his team was to move in and prevent their retreat. Quickly, he again scanned the area, ensuring that all avenues were covered. Satisfied that they were, he slowly began his advance, 6 of his best officers in tow. 

"I'm here Jean. Can you hear me?" Beverly still kept her bedside Virgil over Jean-Luc. Determined to be there when he woke. "You have to fight Jean, I need you to wake up" Gently she grasped his hand and smiled as his warm flesh came in contact with hers. Such a stark contrast from the cold hand she had held all those days ago when he was desperately ill. "You've slept enough Jean, please wake up now" A call from Doctor Selar requesting her help with an injured crewmember infiltrated the peace of the Captains private room. Reluctantly Beverly knew she had to go. "I wont be far," she whispered, tenderly kissing his brow. She never heard him whisper her name as she left the room.

Riker grinned as he took in the mud-covered face of an obviously exhilarated Worf.

"We have the Rebel Faction in custody sir, they put up no resistance. They have also claimed responsibility for the assassination attempt made on the Captain. We located several components identical to those used in the explosive device used on the ledge sir; we have no reason to doubt that they are lying to us"

"Excellent work Worf. I take it that the rebels have been transferred to the local brig?" The scowl on Worf's face was not lost on the commander "Worf?"

"They are currently being transferred to the planets maximum security holding facility Sir. The Law Enforcement here fear that other faction, sympathetic to their campaign; will attempt to break them out of the local holding building"

"Very good Worf, stay with them and offer any assistance they may require in moving the rebels. Keep me appraised"

Hayssar sat quietly in the back of the maximum-security transport vehicle. His wrists and ankles painfully bound. _'Did we kill him?'_ He'd been asking that question to himself ever since their faction had been apprehended. He was scared, and not afraid to admit it. He knew, like the rest of those in the vehicle that the death of the Captain would mean executions for them all. He had only been a member of the faction for a few days, having been convinced by his elder brother, Tyne, that it was a worthwhile cause. He had not known anything about this assassination attempt. One thing he was certain of was that if he had known, he never would have joined. Mockingly his brother's words came back to him. _'Now you have reached the age of adulthood you must prove it. Join with us and fight for our identity' _3 days ago, he reached the age in which society would look on him as a productive member, 2 days ago, unknown to him at the time, he signed his life away.

"I hope your happy Tyne, now we shall all suffer because of your misguided ideals" 

"Watch your tongue Hayssar, you know nothing of our ideals" Hayssar knew, that nothing meant more to his brother than his cultural beliefs. He would willingly sacrifice all those he knew to try and maintain a simpler life. 

"That's my point; three of you plotted this without the consent of the rest of us. And because of that we shall all suffer. I thought we were supposed to be a team! Joint decisions! But no. You got me involved in this knowing what was planned, knowing I would be punished for this too. Tell me Tyne; dose the well being of the rest of us mean so little to you?" There was a mummer of agreement from the five other younger members of the faction; obviously, this had also taken them by surprise. "I joined this faction for you brother, I don't even believe that having outside help will interfere with our way of life! I simply played along because it was what you had wanted. This man you plotted against was only here to help, and that is how you repaid him. Well, I'll tell you now Tyne, I will have no part in it" Tyne sniggered, drawing a look of disgust from his older brother.

"Have no part in it! You already have a part in it Hayssar, there was little chance of this, Picard, ever surviving the blast" A stunned silence settled as every member of the faction realised what it was Tyne was trying to say…

They were all going to die.

Checking the results again, Beverly Crusher was pleased to note that the treatments to the captain were healing quickly now that the infection had been irradiated. She had wondered into the room after receiving word from Riker that the rebel faction was now in custody; she felt that Jean-Luc had a right to know.

"They caught them Jean, they wont get away with this now" Looking at his scar tissue where she had been force to replace his cardiatic implant she noticed it was not becoming a healthy shade of pink, a stark contrast to the angry jagged scar that was left immediately after surgery. She looked as his muscular chest, a little disappointed that they had needed to shave off his chest hairs, for hygiene reasons, during surgery. Tenderly she stroked him there, moving towards his scar over his heart. She knew he would be tender there, and gently traced the outline with her delicate finger. She was shocked when he groaned at the contact.

"Jean-Luc! Can you hear me" pleading with him, she was almost desperate to look into his warm hazel eyes. Joy filled her soul as she watched his eyes flicker. "Come on Jean-Luc; please open your eyes, for me".

_'For you, oh yes __Beverly__, I'd do anything for you'_

He tentatively opened his eyes, knowing the bright lights would hurt a little at first.

"Bev?" He croaked, his dry throat suddenly becoming apparent to him. The action of speaking again making his head throb. "Bevy?"

"Yes, yes its me Jean. Shhhh, don't speak for a moment, I'll get you some water" She quickly returned, eased his aching head in her gentle hands and helped him to take a sip, the cool liquid soothing away the dryness that had infiltrated his mouth and throat. "How's that?" His voice slightly clearer, although still tight from disuse he replied.

"Better, thank you"

"Are you hurting?" she inquired, her eyes moving to the pain indicator on the bio bed readouts. "The pain indicator is slightly increased"

"Just a little sore, nothing to worry about, really" he took a deep sigh, but regretted it as his ribs gave off a sharp pain. He clenched his teeth together to help him ride out the discomfort. Once it had passed he noticed the worry etched on Beverly's porcelain features, he sort to reassure her quickly. "I take it I broke a few ribs?" 

"Oh, just 9 of them yes, nothing to worry about" she joked, having realised that he was attempting to ease her concern. "What's that last thing you remember Jean?" 

"Walking with you outside, you were looking at some odd flower when I went to look out at the ocean. And then, I remember rumbling" she noted the way his brow creased as he started to concentrate, delighting in the fact that she was one of the few people who could read his features so. "I can't remember much after that. What happened down there Bev?"

"I will tell you later Jean, you need to rest now. We need to build up your strength" He tenderly reached for her hand, pulled her fingers to his mouth and gently kissed them.

"You will be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I will be here"

Governor Kalax was pleased at how the capture of the rebels had gone, and even more pleased by the news he had just received from the Enterprise stating that the captain had just woken from his injuries. It seemed as if everything would work out just fine after all. The buzzer on his desk sounded, notifying him that his assistant had need of him.

"What is it Wyle?"

"Sir, we have just received word from our maximum security facility, the rebels have been secured safely in their cells. Also, one of the rebels, named Hayssar, has requested to speak to you sir"

"Why?"

"He would not say sir, he simply stated that it was a matter of importance and apologised for the time it would take up in your busy schedule" Kalax was slightly taken back by this; this Hayssar did not sound like an undisciplined rebel at all.

"Very well Wyle. Will you inform the authorities that I require this individual to be escorted to my office, as soon as can be arranged?"

"Or course sir"

When he next awoke, it was to the feeling of his left thigh being massaged. He could feel a dull ache deep inside his leg. 

"Bev?"

"Hey, welcome back sleepy head, I thought you would never wake up" noticing he was watching what she was doing she continued to explain the reason behind it. "I'm just massaging the muscle, trying to get it to relax so that we can begin your therapy today. You shattered your thighbone and we had to do extensive reconstruction on it. It will be fine Jean, but I'm telling you now, it's going to take a long time before your back to 100%" 

"What else was wrong with me?" He watched as sadness filled her features. 

"Oh, not much. Along with your thighbone and the nine broken ribs I told you about earlier, you suffered from a lacerated kidney, collapsed lung, you broke both of your lower bones in your right leg, shattered your right arm, fractured your lower jaw in three places, multiple skull fractures, slight liver damage. You also suffered from loss of blood, due to several large lacerations across your chest, abdomen and face. And we had to replace your heart" It was difficult for him to comprehend what he had just been told, but suddenly realised why it would take a long time for him to be his old self.

"I guess I was lucky to have you around" He watched as a lone tear slipped free from her eyes. "Bev?"

"I thought I'd lost you" she rasped, all of her pent up emotion flooding forward like a tidal wave. Opening his arms he beckoned to her, and she wasted no time in climbing up next to him, allowing him to hold her. And hold her he did, as her sobs and anguish were finally released. 

Wearing drab, light grey prison attire, Hayssar entered Governor Kalax's office. His hands and feet again tightly bound rubbing painfully on the dark, swollen bruises he sustained during his transport to the facility. The first thing he noticed upon entering the large, well lit room was that the governor was not a large man, but stood tall, projecting an aura of authority. It was easily understandable why the people of Glackia 7 gladly followed him.

"Thank you for seeing me Governor Kalax. I realise that you had no reason to allow me to speak with you and I appreciate the time you have given me sir"

"I allowed you to see me for one reason and one reason only Hayssar and that is because I want to know why! Why is it that your faction took it upon themselves to disrupt these proceedings and why in such a devastating manner? There were other ways for you to project distain over these proceedings. You want to feel lucky that the Enterprise has such an effective medical staff and that they were able to save Captain Picard's life. Otherwise, you would be standing in the execution suite and not my office right now"

"Oh, thank the gods" Hayssar cried in relief, startling the man sat in front of him "I am pleased he is alive governor. It is the attempt made upon his life I whish to talk to you about, there are some details that I feel you are missing, and that is vital to myself and five others currently sitting in cells. Will you allow me to explain? It may take some time" He watched for several minutes, as the governor seemed to mull over his words, then finally, indicated to the chair in front of his desk. 

"Please sit down Hayssar. I feel that you may have something of importance to tell me and I am sure that the crew of the Enterprise would very much like to hear it," signalling the guard, he ordered "Remove his restraints, we have much to discuss"

Deanna Troi had felt the anguish Beverly had been emanating from seven decks away. Quickly locating her friend she made her way to sickbay to see if her counselling skills could be of any help, only to discover that the doctor had been with the captain in his private room for the past hour. Feeling as if her presence would not be welcome at that time, she made her way to Beverly office to see how they were doing on the intra sickbay monitoring system. She had not expected to see what she did. Beverly was lovingly draped around the captain as they both lay on the bio bed. A look of total peace had now over taken her delicate features as sleep had claimed her. Deanna was happy to finally see the captain awake and alert, rather than in a deep drug induced sleep as he had been in for so long. She was however surprised by the fact that he had securely wrapped his arms around Beverly in a strong embrace. She was even more shocked by the waves of love she felt from her normally private friend. Never before had she been able to sense him so clearly as she could at that moment. It pleased her that he was finally letting the emotions run free that she had known he had locked in this heart ever since the doctor had started her service onboard the Enterprise. It had pained her to feel his loneliness when Beverly had done a years service back on earth. At that time he was very closed in, not allowing himself to get too close to any member of his staff. Her return had made a noticeable difference in the captain's life, not only personally to him but noticeably to all those who knew him well. Their set breakfast dates, which soon evolved into standing dinner dates and Starfleet function dates had brought happiness to him unlike she had ever sensed from him before. It was extremely clear to the raven haired counsellor that it was only Beverly Crusher who could affect him so, and had always hopped that someday they would be able to put their considerable past behind them and just be together. She decided, as she watched Jean-Luc lay a tender kiss on the soft brow of the woman he now held, that perhaps they had finally found what they had both been looking for

"Governor Kalax, it's a pleasure to speak to you again sir" Riker boomed, his voice almost echoing around the confined space of the bridge.

"You also commander. I have news from one of the rebels we have here, it seems as if the assassination attempt was planned and carried out by only three of the faction we now have in custody. He has asked for permission to board your vessel and speck to you." The shock Riker felt at the Governors statement was clearly visible in his normally calm visage. 

"I assume Governor, that you believe this individual. In my experience, members of such factions are not above blaming each other in an attempt to take the blame of their selves. Are you sure that this isn't what this individual is planning?"

"I'm afraid commander, that I cannot be sure. My first impression of this young man is that he speaks the truth. I had hoped that your counsellor Troi would be able to discern if this is the case of not" Mulling this over, Riker sat quietly in the centre chair, the governor holding his tongue, knowing that this would not be an easy decision for him. Kalax knew that he would not like being in the commander's situation at this very moment. He also understood the emotional turmoil the commander would now be going through. He knew that Riker took his position of First Officer very seriously, and that he felt that the fact the captain was injured was somehow, a failure on his part. There was no way this was going to be avoided, this Kalax now understood, and if Riker had assigned a security team to the captain and the doctor, the injuries may have been worse, and the loss of life more likely. However, the irony of the situation was not lost. Should Riker allow a man to board the ship that was suspected of an attempt on the captain's life? Would allowing him on the ship be because he really was innocent, or was he simply looking for some way to get close to the captain, to finish what had been started on that hillside? 

"I'm not going to say that I am completely happy with the thought of him being on this vessel Governor, but I can be fairly sure that the Captain would not like to think that some innocent people had been jailed for something that they may not have done. Therefore I am going to allow him to board the ship, but he will be confined to our brig and guarded at all times until we can establish his contribution to this incident. I'm sure you can understand my concerns sir" Nodding vigorously Kalax agreed with the commanders assessment of the situation, relieved that they had agreed to look into the issue. Under Glackan control, he knew that the investigation would not have been handled very well, and would not have been very thorough. Through his dealings with the ship, Kalax knew that they were fair, and that they were the best chance these individuals had of reclaiming a life that otherwise would have been stolen from them.

"I'm sure he will agree to your terms commander. I will contact you shortly to arrange the transfer if that is amendable to you?"

"Just let us know Governor" Riker sighed as the communication was severed; he knew that tomorrow would be a long day.

Jean-Luc stood between the two hip high parallel bars and braced himself with his arms. Sweat streamed down his body as he and Beverly worked hard to retrain his legs to walk again. The damage sustained to his bones, muscles and nerves making the exercise very difficult for him. He had not realised at the extent of the damage, the dull ache, which seemed to radiate from the very centre of his body, had been increasing in ferocity since Beverly had helped him to his feat. She had told him that it would be at least a month before he would be able to get around on his own, and even then he would find it difficult to make it much further than across a room. The nerves that sent message to his brain from his legs had been severely bruised as a result of his crushing injuries. Unfortunately for the noble captain, this could not be treated by modern medicine, the only cure being time, lots of therapy and lots of rest.

"Come on Jean, just a few more steps and we will call it a day" Beverly tried desperately to keep him focused, she had known that his energy would soon wane, and at the moment he seemed as if were ready to drop. She wasn't worried about him hurting himself; after all, Andrew was behind him to catch him if he fell, but she knew that he would feel embarrassed if he was to fail, and this would make him resent the therapy room even more than he did at the moment. With a patient as difficult as he was, she didn't need any other distractions for him. Exhausted, Jean-Luc looked up from his exertions, Beverly's words of encouragement had not fallen on death ears, and so he pushed on. His determination to finish this last session increasing as the thought of being near Beverly filtered into his tired mind. He was hurt, and he was exhausted, but he was pretty sure that he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He had never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that he would ever have had the chance to hold Beverly whilst she had slept. His time spent with her had been peaceful and fulfilling, and he yearned to hold her again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally reached the end of the bars, and was helped by Beverly to gently sit himself into the chair she had placed close by. "You did great, well done" she whispered to him, kissing him gently on his brow when Andrew had left the room.

"What's that for? A new therapy regime?" he joked tiredly.

"No" she giggled softly, drawing a soft sigh from the man seated in front of her "you just looked like you needed it, that's all" Gently she swiped at a piece of fluff that had settled on his shoulder "but you put in as much effort tomorrow during your therapy and I promise to give you another one" Smiling tiredly at her, he whispered

"Now, how could I refuse that?"

Having never experienced a transporter beam before, Hayssar was slightly startled by the tingling sensation as it overtook his body. Slightly disoriented upon re-materialisation, it took him a few seconds to realise that he had, in fact, arrived at his destination. Having been told he was about to be sent to the _Enterprise_ he had expected to be loaded onto a shuttle, not transported. However, he was glad that Commander Riker had agreed to allow him onto this magnificent vessel, and he found, quite to his surprise, that he was looking forward to seeing more of the great ship. Two men stepped towards him; both dressed in black and golden uniforms, he assumed that they were the security guards that he had been told to expect.

"I'm lieutenant Higgins, come with us please, we are to see you to the brig" _'well, I guess that answers my question'_ Hayssar thought to himself, nodding to the burly man to show his understanding. The walk to the ships brig was a short one, but Hayssar marvelled at how these people lived. Never before had he seen such an assortment of alien species, many of which he couldn't even begin to place. 

"Lieutenant Higgins, when will I be allowed to speak with Commander Riker?" 

"Ships protocol is that you will have to have a full medical before you are allowed into the more populated areas of the ship, wouldn't want you to spread anything nasty around" Hayssar understood this, it was an understandable precaution, considering that the _Enterprise_ was a confined space, he realised it mustn't take much for illness to spread. "I would think it would take a while however, before you are seen to. We can't take you straight to sickbay, for the same reasons. Therefore the testing will need to be conducted by Doctor Crusher in the brig. But I don't think she will be in too much of a hurry to see you, I'm afraid"

"May I ask why not?"

"She's preoccupied with caring for the Captain, they are extremely close friends and she has taken this whole incident rather badly" Hayssar was slightly worried by this, being tested by a close friend of someone his brother tried to kill wasn't how he hoped to spend his day.

"How is the Captain Sir? Better I hope" For the first time the guards' companion spoke up, and Hayssar was slightly taken aback by the anger in his voice.

"The Captain is none of your concern! I don't know why Commander Riker allowed someone like you onboard this ship, if you ask me it's a security risk. But I'm telling you now, there's not a single person on this ship that will treat you with anything other that distaste. And I can promise you, that if I find you within 10 meters of our Captain, I will kill you myself" It was only then that Hayssar realised that those he had seen on this ship so far had only looked at him in anger, who the hell was this Picard? And why was he so respected?

Beverly sat and watched Jean-Luc sleeping. His therapy had wiped out all of his reserves, and he had fallen asleep some 30 minutes earlier. The session had gone much like yesterdays, and his acceptance of his injuries had startled her somewhat. Usually, he would push and push himself to the point that he would put back his recovery, but for some reason, this time, he had done what he had been told, and was progressing slowly, but steadily. He hadn't even asked to be allowed back to his quarters! She had also noticed that his eyes had held a spark, something she couldn't quite identify, but every time she saw it on his face, her insides would quiver. She had held fast to the tender memories of him holding her while she had cried when times got tough. That was the first time this spark had appeared, and she resided herself to asking him what was different tomorrow. Right now though, he needed to sleep, and she knew that he would be out cold for at least another 3 hours. Leaning down over his prone form she smiled and whispered softly to him. 

"I have to go for a while Jean, but I promise I will be here when you wake up. Just rest now, you've worked hard today" After a tender, loving kiss to his brow, she grabbed her med kit and set out to the one place she did not want to be, the brig.

Riker downed the harsh drink in his hand in one in one gulp before signalling to Guinan that he wanted another. She smiled at him softly whilst taking the dirty glass from his hand.

"Alright, but this is the last one. Jean-Luc won't be happy if I have to tell him that you have drunk all of his whisky, will he?"

"Perhaps your right Guinan, I'm just a little worried about meeting with this…Hayssar tomorrow. I'm not sure if I can keep my anger in check, you know"

"I can understand that Will, but I'm sure that he wasn't involved in any of this. I went to speak to him this morning" Shooting her a look Riker asked somewhat sharply.

"You What? Without my permission?"

"Jean-Luc said it was ok Will, I wasn't aware that I needed your permission as well. Anyway, from what I can tell the faction divided somewhat. Some planning the plot without the others consent, and now they all stand to face punishment for it. His brother was one of those involved, so you can imagine that it is rather difficult for him to tell us this, but he said he felt it his responsibility to protect the others in the group who were innocent"

"And you believed him Guinan?"

"I saw nothing but truth in his eyes, and I'm sure Deanna will be able to tell you the same tomorrow morning"

Beverly looked up quickly as Hayssar gasped as her hand closed around his wrist. Gently moving the soft folds of his grey top she was startled to find the bruised and swollen area, obviously from his detainment after his capture. The first thing that has struck her about him was how young he looked. His face still held the youthful look of inexperience, but it was now mingled with the heavy burden of worry. Gently healing the wounds on his wrists so that he would be more comfortable she asked if he hurt anywhere else.

"My ankles are very much the same Doctor. I thank you for healing them for me, they were becoming somewhat uncomfortable" Having already scanned him for traces of infections and taken blood samples from him, she quickly declared him fit to see Commander Riker. She was somewhat taken aback by the fact that she doubted his involvement in all of this. On her way to the brig she had devised a million ways to make him suffer like Jean-Luc had, but it had all fled upon meeting him. Packing her instruments away in her portable med kit she readied to leave. 

"Tell me doctor, how is the Captain? I regret that my brother was one of those misguided fools who were involved in this whole mess. I do hope he is well" Smiling slightly at the genuine concern heard in the young mans voice she replied.

"Yes Hayssar, he is getting better everyday" 

Governor Kalax flicked quickly through the book that lay upon his desk. In it was contained the history of Glackia 7's monarchy. He had been fortunate enough to know the late king well, and had called him a friend. Tarkan had been a great king for the people of Glackia, giving them much needed schools and medical facilities, and simply leading them as any good leader would. He never looked down upon his fellow man, and always had time for anyone who whished to see him. His loss had been greatly felt by all, and it was in his honour that Glackia 7 had continued its campaign to join the federation of planets. The arrival of the _Enterprise_ had been seen the first step towards this goal, but Kalax now feared that recent events would quash any hopes they had now. Finding the picture he was looking for Kalax gently removed it from its bindings, looking into the eyes of his late friend, a tiny light of hope began to burn in his soul, could this be the one thing Glackia 7 needed more than anything at this time. Taking the picture with him, he quickly sought out permission to board the _Enterprise_; he needed advice form the one man who he felt could help. Jean-Luc Picard.

Hayssar felt extremely nervous as he was led into the large observation room. Sat at the head of the large table was Commander William T Riker, a stern, unforgiving scowl set firmly upon his features. By his side, a beautiful dark haired woman, with eyes as dark as the nights sky, whom Hayssar had yet to meet. Tentatively, he stepped towards the chair closest to him, and farthest from them. He was tired; having being awake for most of the night with worry, what if these people did not believe him? Would he be doomed to live out his life imprisoned? 

"Take a seat" A command more than a request, so Hayssar quickly slid into the cold chair, letting the soft padding cradle his tired muscles. "Hayssar, I would like to introduce you to our ships counsellor, Deanna Troi, she will be here during our talk" Again Hayssar regarded this unknown woman and was confused as to why the Commander would think he would need counselling during the talk, and he quickly voiced his question to the bearded man in front of him. "Deanna is half Beatazed Hayssar, she is empathic, and will be able to tell me if you are telling me the truth or not. My decision will be heavily based on her recommendations" 

"I have never heard of a Beatazed before. But I am not concerned that my emotions will be open to her, for I have noting to hide. Where would you like me to start Commander?" Riker, slightly taken back by Hayssar's open manner, took a few moments to collect himself. He had expected the boy to be more secretive. Although, in retrospect, he shouldn't have, as after all, Hayssar had asked to be allowed to have this opportunity. 

"Lets start at the beginning Hayssar. Tell me about how this came to be"

"Well…"

Governor Kalax strode briskly through the halls of the _Enterprise_, following the glowing panels along the side of the walls, leading him to sickbay. The picture firmly grasped in his hand. Finding his destination he quickly entered, the smell of disinfectant and other medicinal items infiltrating his sensitive senses. He hated medical facilities and usually gave them a wide berth, however, today he was a man on a mission, and he had not time to loose. Motioning to a young nurse near by, he inquired as to whether he would be able to speak to Captain Picard.

"The Captain is in the care of Doctor Crusher sir, if you wish to see him you will need to speak with her first. She should be in her office, just behind you and to the right." Nodding his thanks he easily found the room in question.

"Doctor Crusher?" The stunning red head spun around, startled by her unexpected guest. But to her credit, she quickly composed herself.

"Yes, can I help you"?

"I hope so. I am Governor Kalax of Glackia 7. I whish to speak to the Captain, but was informed that I would need your permission first. Is he well enough to receive visitors at all" Beverly regarded the man who stood proudly in her office doorway. She noted that he was not exceptionally tall, actually, he was probably about her height, but he carried himself with an air of authority and grace that she easily associated with his position of power. Smiling slightly, she realised that this man was very much like her Jean-Luc _'my Jean-Luc! When the hell did I start thinking about him like that?' _

"I assume Governor that you have come here on important business, as I am already aware that you have been informed about the Captains condition. Therefore I will allow you to see him, but I'm afraid I can only allow it for a short while. He is still very weak, and easily tired"

"Thank you Doctor. I simply wish to seek his advice on a matter I feel to delicate to handle myself. I had hoped, that with his extensive diplomatic skills, he could give me some guidance" 

"Well" Beverly giggled, "You've come to the right place. Jean-Luc usually has the answers, after all" Her mirth becoming contagious, Kalax grinned at her.

"I hope so Doctor, I really do"

"He's telling the truth Will, neither he or the other 5 younger members of the faction had anything to do with the Captains 'incident'. Also, he was greatly pained when telling us of Tyne's involvement in this. Although, I did feel that he was not being totally forward with us about his relationship with his brother. There was defiantly something he was hiding, or perhaps unclear about himself, but I sensed no deception on his part when retelling the story of the plot." Deanna's expressive, onyx eyes looked deeply into his, and he could feel her resolve on the matter echoing through the faint connection that had remained with them after their romance all those years ago. 

"I agree with you Deanna, he was nothing but honest and forthcoming. I have contacted the authorities on the planet and I have been informed that the others have been released. However, Hayssar has asked to remain on the ship for a while longer as he fears his betrayal of his brother will not go down to well with the other factions."

"Probably a good idea to keep him here then"

"I've assigned him quarters on deck 9. You have an appointment with the captain now. Perhaps you would like to check on him later?" Deanna knew that this was his way of letting her try and work out what it is Hayssar was hiding. The undercurrents of doubt and confusion he had been feeling when talking about Tyne worried her, and she now felt that it was her duty to try and help him now.

"Delicate situation" Picard commented, his deep voice reverberating off the walls in the small medical room he had been situated in.

"Indeed, I had hoped that you would be able to offer me some advice. The incident happened so long ago I am afraid that he no longer remembers it" The concern Kalax felt was clear to Picard. He knew that it was a perilous situation, but also understood why Kalax was so insistent that it be followed through. This could solve the entire planets problem, uniting them under one flag once again.

"You say he's still onboard the ship?"

"Yes Captain" Picard nodded as he mulled over the current situation. Sighing heavily as he reached his decision.

"Perhaps we should have a talk with him?" Kalax was elated, not only had Picard given him advice which he so clearly needed, but was now also offering to help personally with the whole mess. 

"Thank you so much Captain. We have done nothing to earn your support and still you give it freely. You truly live up to your expectations" Kalax never noticed the small blush that crept over Picard's face.

Hayssar didn't realise what the quiet shrill sound meant the first time he had heard it. Originally it had startled him, and he had feared he had done something wrong, but the assurances of the member of the crew who then entered his door has convinced him all was well, and that the sound simply meant that there was someone at the door. Having felt slightly embarrassed by his lack of understanding, he had quickly thanked the young woman and sent her on her way. As the sound once again reverberated throughout the spacious quarters he had been assigned to he knew enough to bid his visitor to enter. He was surprised to see Deanna standing in his doorway.

"May I come in?" Her soft, soothing voice making it obvious why people were happy to open up to her so easily. However, her manner showed him that this was not a social call.

"Of course Counsellor Troi, please do" He directed her to sit on the over stuffed couch whilst he approached the replicater "May I get you something?"

"A hot chocolate would be nice, thank you" Quizzically, the young Glackan cocked his eyebrow. A look of confusion set firmly on his face.

"A hot what?"

"Chocolate" Deanna chuckled "Don't tell me you have never tried chocolate before?" Shrugging his shoulders, he ordered two, thinking it would be polite to indulge her and give it a try. Holding up the steaming cup he stated.

"I don't think we have chocolate on Glackia 7, however, I am open to new experiences" Tentatively he sipped at the beverage, smiling as he found the sweet drink to be to his liking. "This is very nice" Carefully handing her the requested drink, he took a seat beside her. "I assume that you are here to talk Deanna, you don't seem to be the type to make social calls to the crew for no reason" 

"I had hoped to discuss the matter of your brother with you Hayssar, I felt that you weren't being completely honest with us in the observation lounge. Commander Riker was a little annoyed when I told him this and he has asked me to come and talk to you about it, that's all" Sighing, Hayssar looked down at his feet, trying to give himself some time to organise his thoughts.

"Considering you and your people have been good enough to help me I feel that I should be candid with you Deanna, I owe you that much at least. Tyne and I have grown up together, for as long as I can remember we have been brothers in every sense of the word, except for biologically" Waiting for this to register with the raven haired beauty beside him he took another sip of his drink_ 'this really is quite good'_

"You don't share the same father then?" Deanna seemed almost tentative when asking this, and Hayssar knew it was because she thought she was treading on thin ice and did not want to upset him. Seeking to reassure her that all was well, he smiled at her, the expression seeming to relax her some.

"When I was very young, I wondered to far from my home and became lost. On Glackia 7 we have vast, scorching hot desserts, where all life struggles to survive. It was here Reesa, Tyne's mother found me, burnt and dehydrated, and I was nearly dead. She took me back to her home and nursed me back to health. I was too young at the time to remember where I came from, and as Tyne and Reesa had at the time, recently lost their father and husband, they took me in. I'm still not sure whether it was to fill in the void or out of pity, but she raised me as one of her own and soon myself and Tyne became brothers in every essence of the word. Reesa never once lied to me, and I have always known that they were not my family, but at the same time, they were the only family I knew, and I love them both very much. So you see counsellor, when you asked me if it was really my brother who was involved in this plot, either way I replied you would probably have detected deceit on my part, for he is both my brother, and not"

"I think I understand now Hayssar, thank you for being so candid with me" His confessions had cleared up many of the questions she had about the young man, and Deanna now felt sure that she could work with him confidently in the future, without the threat of misunderstandings. 

Leaning heavily upon the crutches, Jean-Luc made his first tentative steps without the aid of the parallel bars. His arm had healed much quicker than Beverly had originally anticipated and therefore he was able to move onto this area of his therapy much sooner than she had anticipated. She watched, concerned as he took slow, halting steps, moving slowly towards the other side of the padded therapy room.

"Well done Jean, nice and slow" she encouraged. She had discovered that this type of verbal response from her helped him a great deal in achieving his goal. Reaching the wall at the other side of the room, he slowly began to turn, and start the return trip. "Your doing great, just a little more then we will call it quits, ok". 

Step…breath…step…breath…step. Finding his rhythm again, he quickly made his way back to her. And again, she gently helped him settle into a chair once the exercise was over. "That was very good Jean-Luc, your doing excellent" 

"Glad you approve Doctor" he mocked gently. "I will admit, it dose seem to be getting easier the more I do"

"I've told you any number of times to listen to your doctor Jean-Luc, it dose help you to get better faster you know" She goaded, still quite shocked by how well he had been behaving during all of this. He usually moaned his was out of sickbay in a few days, but he hadn't even mentioned his quarters to her at all, and he had been ill for nearly 2 weeks already. "I need to get you into sickbay now and run some tests to see if your cardiatic implant is functioning ok" she gently rubbed his tired shoulder, trying to ease the tension away from the aching joints. The therapy always made his upper body ache terribly as it was carrying the brunt of his body weight. "Are you up for the walk or do you want me to get Andrew to give you a hand?" Despite being tired, his newfound freedom the crutches had given him made him delirious for more. Looking up at her he gave her a rare devil may care grin and replied, quite excitedly "I'll walk thanks" Together they slowly made their way towards the exit, Beverly keeping close by his side in case he needed a helping hand. "Beverly"

"Yes Jean-Luc"

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" She smiled at the unexpected question, but had to tease.

"Sick bay makes for a very poor dining area Jean-Luc"

"Yes well, that may be, but I miss spending time with you, talking to you like we used to" Her eyebrows rose, he was being much more open than he ever had been with her before, and she was intrigued by the change.

"I'd love to"

Governor Kalax approached Counsellor Troi's office with quick, brisk strides. Captain Picard had suggested that he might want to talk the situation over with the counsellor to see if she had any professional advice to offer. He had, therefore, quickly asked the shocked counsellor for an appointment, and having received one, was now on his way to see her, the picture still firmly grasped in his hand. Having sensed that he was near, the counsellor had already opened the door to allow him to enter.

"Thank you for seeing me at such short notice Counsellor, I realise you must be very busy on a ship as big as this" 

"It's no imposition sir, actually, I have had little work to do with the crew lately, so much so that I even had time to talk to Hayssar this morning"

"Ah, I am glad you have spoken to him" The pleased tone not going un noticed by the dark eyed beauty, and it only served to back up the genuine feeling of relief she felt emanating from him, he obviously was pleased she knew Hayssar, but why?

"Yes, commander Riker had a few questions about his past. I felt that he was not being completely candid with us concerning his brother, Tyne"

"Tyne is not his brother counsellor, although, from what you have just said I think that you know that already" seeing her almost non-existent nod he pressed on, feeling his confidence grow with each second. "I believe that I have the missing piece of the puzzle counsellor, and was hoping you would be able to assist me with a rather, delicate matter, as your captain put it"

Deanna took a few seconds to order her mind, how deep would this go? Obviously if the governor was involved it was of some importance.

"I will endeavour to help you sir" quickly ordering herself a hot chocolate and Kalax a rather spicy blend of Glackan 'tea' she settled down on her favourite over stuffed chair. "How may I be of help?"

"I'm sure Hayssar has told you about his disappearance? I'm not sure exactly what he has been brought up to believe counsellor, but it is my understanding that he was well taken care of, and for that I am pleased. He was no older than 4 of your earth years when he was kidnapped by one of the rebel factions that were then in operation"

"Kidnapped? Hayssar told me he wondered to far from home and was found by Tyne's mother in the desert"

"I am not here to judge Tyne or his mother counsellor, it is entirely possible the faction left him out there to die" Deanna was taken aback by this, who the hell was Hayssar and why would someone want him dead at such a young age? She voiced her questions to Kalax, and he easily supplied the answers. Their drinks now cooling, forgotten on the table between them. "First of all, Hayssar's real name is Therken, he is the son of Tarkan, and the heir to Glackia 7" he passed the picture over to her. She gasped as she looked at it. A man, with deep purple eyes, and blonde short-cropped hair stood proudly, his resemblance to Hayssar was striking, and Deanna surmised that this was Tarkan.

"May I ask Governor, now it came to be that the king's son was kidnapped?"

"I'm afraid that our security was not always as good as I is today. We had an impostor manage to infiltrate the palace. The rest, I'm sure you realise, his history. The loss of Therken was a great blow to our king, having lost his wife a few days earlier, and Therken being his only child. We had all feared that he would break. Somehow, he managed to hold himself together, though I feel it was more for his people than himself, and continued to lead them graciously. He never gave up hope of finding his son, and I know that if we could bring Therken to the throne, it would solve the growing unrest on my home planet. I am here to ask for your help Deanna, how do I handle this?"

Beverly had not expected to walk into a room with a complete dinner service arranged, but that is what she had found as she entered the captain's private room. He was seated in one of the two chairs patiently waiting.

"I don't want to know how, do I?" she chuckled as she made her way towards him. The soft white summer dress she had donned gently flowing behind her. Her smile grew impossible wider when he produced a perfect bunch of blood red roses. 

"I called in a few favours, however, I may need some help in getting the food, I'm afraid it will be cold by the time I get it to the table" he to chuckled, and Beverly was happy to see him in high spirits. He had had little to be happy about for the past 3 weeks. Gently she mocked.

"Now, is that any way to treat your guest?" her good-natured teasing bringing him out into another smile.

"Tell you what, you get the food, and I'll pour the wine?"

"Deal" They slowly ate their meal and drank a whole bottle of wine in companionable silence. Saying all they needed soft touches and glances, knowing words simply wouldn't do.

"Tell me Jean, where did you get a real bottle of wine from? I happen to know you haven't had any for quite a while" Beverly asked, having filled her stomach and quenched her thirst, her curiosity once again came to the forefront. 

"It was a gift from my brother, he gave it me when I was leaving home after…after the Borg" Her eyes suddenly filled with compassion, knowing that there were some injuries she would never be able to fully heal where the Borg were concerned. "I remember he told me _'don't drink it all at once, and if possible, try not to drink it alone'_" Glancing over at the now empty bottle he chuckled "well, at least we got half of it right" As he laughed, she noticed how the dark blue of his shirt brought out the hazel in his eyes. She commented on how handsome he looked, and was delighted to make his blush. He quickly called up a music selection to try and hide his embarrassment, but knew deep down inside, that she had seen it, and blushed even more at the thought. He watched, entranced as the Beautiful doctor began swaying in time to the music. "I'm sorry I can't ask you to dance," he said apologetically, knowing how much she enjoyed it.

"There's no need to apologise Jean-Luc, I quite enjoy listening to it" Suddenly, his mother's words filtered into his mind, _'it's not to late Jean'_ and he felt suddenly very bold.

"I still wish I could hold you close Beverly, it makes me happy when I do" 

"What?" her shaky breath making him wonder if he had over stepped his bounds, but realising he had now crossed the point of no return, he forged on. 

"I said, I'm happy when I hold you close. The other night, in this very room Beverly, I had everything I had ever wanted. It pained me that you were sad, and that I was the course of it. But I was elated that finally, you had allowed me to be there for you, to hold and comfort you as I had always dreamed of doing. I'm sorry if this seems a little forward Beverly, but I feel that I must say this now, or my words will never take flight" A tear trailed down her ivory skin at his admission _'how can it be, that this man, who's heart I have broken so many times still loves me so intensely? How can it be that I have been so blind to this?_ "I didn't mean to make you cry lovely". She could see in his eyes the fear that he had upset her, and she quickly sought to reassure him that things were well with them.

"I'm not upset Jean-Luc, I'm happy"

"Oh, I forgot" he teased light heartedly "women cry when they're happy" Tenderly, she reached across the table and ran her hand down his smooth cheek, thrilled when he turned to nuzzle into it.

"Yes Jean, we do. But we also cry when were in love"

Hayssar sat staring at the picture he held in his shaking hands. He felt a strange connection with the man who it depicted. His eyes were so familiar, so kind, and the sense that he knew this individual had been prickling in the back of his mind. However, despite his feelings, he was a little surprised to have been told that he was his father, and even more surprised to have learnt that his father had been the king. 

"What dose all this mean Kalax? I don't know what to make of all of this". The confusion so easily seen in the young man's eyes tugged at Kalax's heart. He could still see the young Therken running through the halls of the palace without a care in the world. He had served the ruling family all his life, and Kalax couldn't begin to explain how finding him alive made hi feel. It was like finding a lost child of his own.

"It means that you are the king of Glackia 7 Therken. Your people need your guidance now. We are entering a difficult phase and you could be the one to lead our people through it safely" Deanna could feel the disbelief fill the young man. She could understand it, his entire life had just been turned upside down. However, she knew the boy was courageous and would need time to consider his position. It was not going to be easy for him, so much had changed in such a short time. He had professed to the fact that his childhood family was not his own. But never would he have considered that his true bloodline was royal. She understood that there were some questions he would need to work through himself, and that by allowing him to do this he will be better able to contemplate his situation. If he needed help, he would ask for it.

"Could you both leave please? I need some time" Kalax looked as if her were going to protest, but a shake of the head from Deanna forestalled and comment he was going to make. Silently they left his quarters, leaving the youngster clutching the picture. It was up to him to decide now, did he want to be Hayssar, a simple worker of the land, or king, protector of all the people.

Jean-Luc was sitting in his bio bed with his nose buried in a book when his beautiful Beverly strolled in. 

"Good morning" her silky voice making him tremble all over. He had never been so happy. He was in the one place he hated, sore and tired, but his heart beat a new rhythm, and all because his Beverly had told him she loved him. Never before had he felt this way. He had realised, whilst laying in bed last night, tenderly holding her close, that he had not known love before. Sure, he had cared for people, even thought he had loved them, but now knew, his heart had only ever been for her, and her alone.

"Good morning love. I woke up alone this morning! Where had you gone?"

"We had an emergency, and you were sleeping so well I hadn't the heart to wake you" she tenderly kissed him, then whispered "are you up for visitors?"

"Who?"

"Hayssar" she brushed an errant piece of fluff off his top "he wants to speak with you"

"I'm not entirely sure why he would want to see me, but if he needs to talk I don't mind" she smiled at him sweetly

"I didn't think you would. I'll send him in to you" A few seconds after her departure Hayssar tentatively walked into the medical room.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you sir" His voice barely reaching the captain's ears. Obviously the boy was nervous.

"Not at all Hayssar, please take a seat" Picard indicated to a chair located close to his bed. Hayssar sat quickly, hoping that by sitting he would be able to stop himself from fidgeting. "What can I do for you?"

"I had hoped sir, that you would be able to advise me. I find myself at a loss. Can you tell me, what is it to be a leader?" Out of all the things the boy could have said that was the one thing Picard had not anticipated. 

"There are many levels on which I must function Hayssar, as the leader of this ship. I must be able to show confidence in the face of our advisories, show kindness to those in need, negotiate in times of trouble and be able to celebrate in times of joy. My crew must know that they can follow me, I must have there support and trust for us to function as a unit. If you decide to follow your destiny you will need to learn these things. You will need to be able to govern the planet in a fair and economical way. Your people will look to you in times of trouble for guidance, and you will need to reassure them that all will be alright. It is a hard task Hayssar, but one I feel you are capable for doing" Finally, Hayssar made eye contact with the man his 'brother' had tried to kill, and smiled. 

"I am glad you are better Captain, and that Tyne was unsuccessful. I believe that this universe would have been a poorer place should you have perished. I will admit that I feel a great deal of fear over this whole affair, but understand that it is my…duty to my people. I finally know who I am, I am Therken, king of Glackia 7, and guardian of my people. I will not let my people suffer. I have, during my upbringing seen much of the poorer places my planet sports captain. And I am pleased to now be able to say that I can help these people. Supply them with the education and medical facilities they so sorely need, and help the next generation become more than what it would have been. Tell me Captain, would you still be willing to negotiate our joining the federation of planets? I feel that the next few years will be difficult for my people as I learn how to lead, and I feel I may need the guidance your people can offer"

"I would be happy to finish the negotiations Therken, as soon as my doctor clears me fit for duty. And if I may offer some advice sir? Kalax has been in the service of the royal family for some time. He served your father for his entire reign. He will know much about the inner workings and will be of great help to you, heed his advice until you find your feet"

**4 Months Later**

****

"We are most pleased at the outcome Captain, Glackia 7 will make a fine addition to our Federation, your to be commended on your work"

"Thank you Admiral"

"I will contact you soon with further orders, until then just hold your position, Hanson out" The screen went black, and Picard quickly shut down his computer terminal. The signing of the official papers joining Glackia 7 had been completed today, and he was in fine spirits. The smell of dinner wafted into his bedroom and reminded his body he was hungry. He heard Beverly chuckle behind him at the audible grumble from his stomach. Holding out her hand she led him to the set table, and served him a succulent dinner of roast lamb with all the trimmings. They ate in silence, quickly devouring the succulent meat. So much had happened in the past 4 months. He had regained all his strength in just under 3 months from his initial injury, and had since been restored to full duty. Beverly and he had moved there relationship on considerably, to the point where she was now living with him, and the treaty had finally been signed. Standing slowly, he made his way over to her and pulled her up into his arms. He was hoping that he could make another land mark moment in his life tonight. He eased her into the centre of the room and slowly knelt down on one knee. Beverly gasped when she realised what was about to happen, tears spilling from her eyes leaving salty trails down her face.

"Beverly, I have loved you for over half my life and have been blessed with your love for over 4 months now. You know I would do anything for you my love. I was hoping you would make me the happiest man in the galaxy, Beverly" reaching into his pocket he pulled out a beautiful ring, encrusted with one magnificent diamond "Will you marry me?"

"YES" her quick response brought him up off his knee so quickly she hadn't seen it happen "yes Jean, I will marry you"

**10 months later**

Beverly sat on the floor near the heath and talked to her sister-in-law about her new romance with Jean-Luc's friend, Louis. Marie was currently retailing her with information about their last date, which according to Marie, couldn't have been any better. Earlier in the day the entire Picard family had sat down to a succulent Christmas dinner, which had been enjoyed by all, Marie once again displaying her fantastic cooking skills. She had been somewhat disappointed that Louis couldn't attend, but he had said he would come over later in the evening. He was, apparently, looking forward to meeting the newest addition to the family. Picard looked down at the small sleeping boy in his arms and softly whispered. 

"Merry Christmas Jack Walker Picard"


End file.
